disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguardmaster47 Episodes
A list of episodes written by Vanguardmaster47. Season 1 Episode 1: I choose you!: '''On the anniversary of the day Vandar arrived in Disney Junior Town, he discovers a mysterious creature, a Pokémon. After meeting with professor magnolia who gives him the Pokémon, Toxel he now seeks to learn more about them and become the best Pokémon trainer in the world. '''Episode 2: Ready, Set, Gou!: '''While visiting his friends Bingo and Rolly, Vandar meets Keia and a new friend named Lollie. However, Vandar also meets Gou, the son of Anna, and one of Lollie’s owners, who also happens to has a Pokémon, sandaconda. '''Episode 3: Dynamax mysteries! '''After recieveing wishing stars from professor magnolia and imputing them into dynamax bands, van and gou are eager to learn about the phenomenon! But when an evil team known as team cross enters the fray, van and gou need to fight back against them! '''Episode 4: Time To Fly With T.O.T.S.: '''Vandar and Gou visit T.O.T.S. for the first time and meet Mia, Freddy, Pip, KC, and Captain Beakman. While there, an encounter with a mysterious legendary Pokémon drives Vandar more towards his dreams of completeing a global Pokédex. '''Episode 5: Trainers Unite!: '''Vandar decides to create a team that uses Pokémon for good and to protect others and recruits Gou into it, but can the two bring together the trainers they need? '''Episode 6: The poke-idol!: '''When Vandar and Gou attend a concert in Disney Junior Town, they meet Mai, an up and coming idol, and her pokemon, Aromatisse. The two, thinking she would be perfect for the team, try to recruit her, which she agrees to on the condition that one of them beat her in a Pokémon battle. '''Episode 7: The Guardian Angel: '''Vandar, Gou, and Mai encounter a new face named Akira and his partner Gallade. The two have gained the title of the guardian angel and, seeking to recruit him, Gou challenges him to a one on one battle, but can Gou and Sandaconda handle Akira’s power? '''Episode 8: Genma’s Game: '''A new trainer named Genma appears in the pridelands with his partner Venusaur after hearing a rumor that someone is threatening the Tree of Life. When word gets out that it’s the makucha and team cross, Vandar and his team arrive to help. Can they stop them together and will Genma prove himself to be the next member of the team? '''Episode 9: The Shadow of Soma: '''When a new brawler by the name of Soma and his partner Baynette, seek to face Rex, the leader of team cross, he seeks out Vandar and his team to join them and get stronger, leading to Akira testing Soma in a battle. '''Episode 10: The Neo-dex holders! '''With the team now fully assembled, Vandar christans his new team as the Neo-Dex holders, but while they are celebrating all over Disney Junior Town, behind the scenes, Rex and team cross are planning to make a move soon. '''Episode 11: Explosive Power! Dynamax, Unleashed!: '''After receiving a call from chairman rose of rose Corp. , the neo-dex holders recieve upgraded dynamax bands that will let them create MAX terrain, a pocket diemnsion-like battle field that allows them to use dynamax even when not at a power spot. But when Rex steals one, it’s up to the team, and their new dynamax abilities to save the day! '''Episode 12: The dream that gives us strength!: '''In order to fill out his Pokédex more, van takes on numerous max raid battles in Galar slowly building his dex. But when he and drizzle face a foe that has them cornered, can the dream of the global Pokédex give Van and Toxel the strength to win?? '''Episode 13: The champion’s arrival: '''On a flight back from a delivery at T.O.T.S. with Pip and Freddy, Vandar gets news that Captain Beakman will be going with him on a fly along to evaluate his delivery skills. Van feels so nervous and under pressure, nothing is able to help him, not even Mia, but the day before the fly along, Van meets Galar’s champion Leon and his brother hop. A battle with leon, leads to van gaining new confidence and toxel evolving into toxtricity. '''Episode 14: Gigantamaxed-out: '''Van takes on a max raid battle but this time encounters a different kind of dynamax Pokémon, a gigantamax pokemon! But when van is cornered, he to discovers his partner Toxtricity also has the ability to gigantamax, leading to revelations from the professor about why she gave van Toxtricity. '''Episode 15: Welcome to the wild area!: '''Van invites pip and Freddy with him to see the wild area so they can experience it for the first time. Later on, van introduces pip and Freddy to their own Pokémon from outside of Gala, piplup for pip and fletchling for Freddy. '''Episode 16: A relic from the past: '''Another villainous team enters the fray, team relic. Now not only will the Neo-dex holders need to keep team cross at bay but also Try and uncover the secret agenda of team relic. '''Episode 17: The final stretch!: '''Van is now only one Pokémon away from completeing the Galar dex And seeks to find the last one he needs, this time with pip, Freddy and Hop in tow since the rest of the team is on high alert. Can the four of them take on The max raid battle van needs in order to complete the dex? '''Episode 18: [[The next step to the dream! Chase the rainbow wing!|'The next step to the dream! Chase the rainbow wing!']]''': '''upon completeing the Pokédex, van and his team and friends have a huge celebration throughout Galar, Disney junior town , T.o.t.s, and the pridelands! during the celebration though, van meets the legendary Pokémon ho-oh and receives one of its legendary feathers, watching it fly off to another part of Galar. It is then that van and his friends learn about other parts of Galar like the isle of armor and the crown tundra, leading van on his next steps to complete a global Pokédex: complete the Pokédexs for the isle of armor and the crown tundra! Season 2 Category:Vanguardmaster47 episodes